Rat Truck
The Rat Truck was a vehicle used by the Coalition of Ordered Governments armed forces. It was a small, four-wheeled, crudely repaired flat-bed with a roll bar. The Rat Truck had been used on the battlefield by the COG military since the Pendulum Wars, but was more commonly used during the final parts of the Lambent Pandemic. History Pendulum Wars Locust-Human War One Year After Emergence Day Shortly after the Hammer of Dawn Strikes, when Kilo Squad made their way through Onyx Point they passed by a motor pool full of Rat Trucks parked operatically around the installation, while others were placed on large elevator lifts along the side of the base.Gears of War: Judgment: Act IV: Onyx Point: The Cliffs Lambent Pandemic Anvil Gate When the Gas Barge Delta had hijacked crashed thanks to Queen Myrrah, Colonel Victor Hoffman drove out in a Rat Truck with a small unit of Gears expecting to confront Locust. They picked up Delta and beat a hasty retreat back to Anvil Gate after Marcus Fenix warned Hoffman of the imminent attack from the Locust. After the attack was held off, Marcus and Cole rode out in a Rat Truck to rescue Sam and Anya after theirs was destroyed by remaining Locust. When they reached them, their vehicle was also destroyed by a Savage Boomer who fired a Digger Launcher at them, making the truck spin out and collide with a tree, killing the driver and flinging both Marcus and Cole from it onto the ground. Road to Mercy Borrowing two Rat Trucks from Hoffman at Anvil Gate, Delta escorted a Tanker driven by Dizzy to get fuel at Mercy for a submarine at Endeavor Shipyards. One Rat Truck was driven by Jace, with Anya and Marcus in the back with a Vulcan, and a Stranded driving the other with Dom and Sam in the back, also with a Vulcan. The Highway to Mercy had been covered in an Imulsion field. With no other choice, the Rat Trucks drove over the highly unstable ground to divert the pursuing Reavers, with Dizzy taking an alternate route. They blasted through some rusted Imulsion pipes to get back on the Highway. They fought past endless Savage Locust roadblocks, getting stuck in a sand trap at one point, and then using the trucks to decapitate a Brumak, before heading through a tunnel to Mercy. At Mercy, one Rat Truck was abandoned and possibly destroyed while the other was used to leave the town after Dom's death. Char After failing to get fuel at Mercy, Delta moved on to Char but ran out of fuel while in the derelict city, having left the other Rat Truck behind in Mercy. While Marcus, Sam, Jace and Anya went looking for fuel, Dizzy guarded the Truck. He, and the truck, were captured by Griffin's men. After Delta helped drive off a Locust attack, Griffin fled, leaving the truck and Dizzy along with fuel to get it to the shipyards. Endeavor Shipyard After getting some fuel from Griffin in Char, Delta drove to Endeavor to find a submarine to take them to Azura. They rammed down the gate, running over two Locust guards, and burst into the now Locust-controlled shipyard. The truck was left behind at the Shipyard when they left in the CNV Adamant for Azura. Halvo Bay After being assigned to get reinforcements, weapons and a ship, Damon Baird, Augustus Cole and Clayton Carmine used a third Rat Truck from Anvil Gate to reach Halvo Bay. It was left abandoned at an overlook near the city where the Gears linked up with Garron Paduk.Gears of War: Judgment: Act VII: Aftermath: Reunion References Category:Vehicles